Hickey
by piggybufallo
Summary: Rachel found a red spot on Stella's neck. Rated T for some scenes.


**Hickey**

**By : shabalababs**

_**This is my first fanfiction in Stella Etc. 's category :) hope you like it! The idea suddenly popped out inside my mind.**_

_**DISCLAIMER : I DON'T OWN STELLA ETC. , KAREN MCCOMBIE DOES.**_

Megan called few days ago, and she said that she want to spend some of her summer holidays at Portbay. Stella, TJ, Amber, Tilda, and Rachel are very excited about Megan's visit, and Stella decided to hold a sleepover in her house. All of them are invited, including TJ. But now he doesn't need to dress up like a girl anymore.

The sleepover is tonight, and all of them except Amber, are already inside Stella's room now. Stella's parents, also Jake and Jamie, was attending family friend's birthday party tonight and maybe will come back around midnight. Stella, of course decided to not come to the birthday party. She chose to stayed here with her friends, of course.

"Stella, do you have any ice cream? I'm craving for one cup right now!" said TJ while playing with a soccer ball that he brought to Stella's house (don't know why he suddenly brought it).

"Yeah! Big Banana will be very good." Said Rachel, while slowly painting her nails with nail polish.

"I guess..I still have some Big Banana and Cherry Berry. I'll go downstairs." Sai d Stella, then stand up from her seat. "TJ, you better help me. Both of my hands won't fit for 4 buckets of ice cream."

"Okaaay!" said TJ happily, because he knew he'll get ice cream. Stella opened the door, and along with TJ, go downstairs to the kitchen. Stella took 5 spoons, while TJ opened the refrigerator and took out those ice cream buckets.

"Whoa, I can't hold it anymore!" said TJ, then opened the Big Banana bucket, took his spoon and took some of the ice cream.

"No!" said Stella, pulled TJ's hand from the bucket. "You must wait until we get back to my room again. If I don't stop you, you won't stop eating Big Banana!"

"No, I promise I'll pause!" said TJ, pulled his hand which held a spoon of Big Banana. He pulled his hand closer to his mouth.

"I knew you won't!" said Stella, pulled TJ's hand, away from the bucket.

"I will!" said TJ. Then, he pulled his hand with all of his power, which also pulled Stella's hand which holding his hand. Stella, who pulled to TJ, hit TJ until they fell to the floor. Stella fell to TJ's chest, and some part of their body was touched each other.

"I was wondering, maybe they was crawling. Why they took so long, just to took some ice cream buckets, bowls, and spoons?" said Rachel, impatiently.

"Maybe the ice cream buckets was lost.." said Tilda, " by the way, where's Amber?"

"I'm here!" suddenly, Amber appeared at the door. Her face looks shocked, but a big smile is on her face.

"What happened? Why do you look like that?" asked Rachel.

"N-n-no, nothing. I just really worried, I thought I'll be late." Said Amber.

"Oh, I see. Hey, do you see TJ and Stella? They went downstairs around 20 minutes ago!" said Megan, "I think I'll go downstairs, checking for them." Said Megan, then stand up and walked to the door.

"Oh! No, you don't need to do that, Megan! I saw them, they were looking for ice cream cups, and about to go upstairs in a minute." Said Amber.

"Okay..."said Megan, then sit on her seat again. Next second, Stella and TJ appeared at the door with a big smile.

"Hello! Sorry, it took so long. I can't find another two buckets of Cherry Berry." Said Stella, then put 4 buckets of ice cream at the middle of the circle. Rachel smiled happily, opened the Cherry Berry bucket and started eating the ice cream. The others followed Rachel.

After four hours of talked, ate ice cream, gossiping, and pranked each other, Stella and other girls getting sleepy.

"Man, it's almost 2.00 a.m in the morning! I need to go to sleep." Said Amber , "Phil doesn't give me an afternoon shift."

"Okay, I'll go to sleep too." Said Megan, then went inside her sleeping bag, so do Stella, Amber, and Tilda.

"So, now, TJ, you know what to do, right?" said Rachel.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll leave." Said TJ,then looked at Stella. Stella smiled at him, then TJ smiled her back.

"Night, Stell." Said TJ.

"Night, TJ." Said Stella.

Rachel looked at both of them curiously, so do Megan and Tilda. Amber already slept.

"Why suddenly you acted like this?" asked Rachel.

"None of your bussinness. Night, girls!" said TJ, then left the room.

When TJ have left the room, Rachel, Megan, and Tilda stared at Stella together,curiously.

"What?" ask Stella, felt uncomfortable by their stare.

"I guess TJ never acted like that before.." said Rachel slowly, then put her head on her pillow, staring at the ceiling.

"Yeah, the way when he looked at you, it's kinda..different.." said Tilda too, then started to close her eyes.

"Are you dating?" asked Megan, made Rachel and Tilda canceled their plan to sleeping.

Stella's eyes widened. "What? From where you got that idea?" asked Stella, kinda panic.

"Well, there's some sparks between you when he was about to leave.."

"No! I'm not. Let's get to sleep." Said Stella, then put her head to the pillow, then moved her body to faced the wall. Rachel laughed without any sound, then looked at Stella. She is sure there's something behind this thing.

Suddenly, a thing caught her attention, and make her eyes widened.

There's a red spot, on Stella's neck. Judged by the colour, it's still new, around few hours ago.

_I don't see that red thingy this afternoon. When we've inside Stella's room, i don't see that thing too. From where?_

_ And the colour, it's red. Like Jamie and Jake's bite on her cheek few months ago. But it's not that big, so of course it's not because of that evil twins. Looks like it's because something suck it.._

Rachel gasped.

_The red spot is like..._

_ Hickey._

"Oh. My. God." Whispered Rachel.

Rachel replayed her memory of today inside her mind. From the morning she woke up, until she arrived at Stella's house. When TJ asked for ice cream and she agreed. When Stella and TJ went downstairs to took the ice cream, for 20 until 30 minutes. Kinda weird.

And she remembered, when she asked for the ice cream, Stella's hair are pony-tailed. Her neck is clean, spotless.

When she went back to her room, her hair are not pony-tailed again._  
_

Rachel gasped. Again.

_OH MY GOD. OH MY ALL OF THE HANDSOME BOYS'S SAKE. WHAT THE...?_

_ Yeaah, that's it. I split it into two chapters so it won't be too long. Thanks for reading, sorry for the gramatical errors!_


End file.
